Challenge Accepted
by Jyoti
Summary: AU Things get crazy when Grace challenges Jack to try cheer-leading for one day. Takes place sometime during season 1.
1. Challenge Accepted

**Challenge Accepted**

Grace walked down the halls of Grant High, feeling unlike herself. She was usually so pepped up, but at the moment she was exhausted. As she walked her eyes kept closing, and she imagined herself back at home, inside her bed with warm sheets and...

"Woah! Sorry babe didn't see you there."

The sound of Jack's voice cheered her up a little, and she smiled despite the fact that she'd just bumped into him. In a small and tired voice she said, "Oh hey Jack."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You ok?"

She yawned as she walked towards her locker, with Jack following behind her. She sighed, "Not really. I was up until 12 last night. It was a pretty crazy night."

"What were you doing up so late?"

"Well there was a rally at six o'clock after-school that all the Varsity cheerleaders had to be at. Of course it was fun and I absolutely love performing but it was exhausting. We were the first and last act of the night, and when I got home I remembered that I had English and AP History homework so I stayed up to finish that." She opened her locker and looked at her droopy eyes, "Ugh! I look like a mess."

Jack smiled, "A hot mess though."

Grace chuckled, "You're so silly! So what did you do last night?"

"Well after football practice I went home, copied some homework, and then spent the rest of the night thinking."

She raised a eyebrow in curiosity, "Thinking? About what?"

"I'm not so sure that you want to know the answer to that Grace."

"No, I'm pretty sure I want to know," she replied as she grabbed the notebook that she needed out of her locker and then shut it.

"Well...I was thinking about having sex with you."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh Jack! Really!"

"Are you sure you don't want to try it just one more time?"

"We said we were waiting and we're waiting. Besides, the last time we had sex wasn't exactly the greatest feeling in the world."

"You said it was amazing," he retorted, a prideful smirk on his face, "And that night you were so exhausted, but eager to do it again. Remember that?"

She covered her face with her hands, "I wish I didn't remember that! And that's not what I meant Jack. I meant that well...my father...you know, and it was the exact night that we did it."

He snorted, "Grace how many times do I have to tell you that _we_ didn't kill your father?"

"Whatever let's just talk about something else." They started walking around the school, noticing that they were a little early and the bell had not yet rung.

He shrugged off her statement as he usually did. He understood that Grace didn't want to get too deep into the subject. It hadn't been too long ago that her father had died and he could get that. He felt just as sorry that he died. Although Marshall never really cared for him, he was still a good guy who died much too early in his opinion. But as the old saying goes, he thought to himself, the Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away.

He quickly changed to a different topic, "You know you're lucky that you're just in cheer. Football practice has been wearing me down lately. And to top it off they expect me to keep my grades up. I mean what the hell! How am I supposed to manage my time?"

Grace stopped walking for a second, and he looked at her in confusion, "Why did we stop?"

"Did I just hear you say _just _cheer? What are you trying to say Jack?" Grace looked more than angry at Jack, but he couldn't help but think that she looked cute at the same time. He debated telling her that but finally decided that he wouldn't, she didn't look like she was in the mood for that.

"Sorry I just meant that-"

"Oh I know what you meant. You think cheer-leading isn't hard am I right?"

Jack found himself chuckling at how serious she was. She found her anger melting away at the sound of his laugh and she smiled, "What's so funny?" She tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't, "I'm serious Jack!"

"Well I mean...you don't expect me to say that cheer-leading is all that hard do you?"

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a knowing look. He only laughed harder, "Grace come on. You guys go to rallies and football games, memorize a little chant, kick your legs out, wave your pom poms, and smile. But football actually requires strength and skills more than just looking pretty, which you do amazingly by the way."

"Gee thanks for the backhanded compliment." She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled as he wrapped his hand around hers. They kept walking.

"Wait! I have the perfect idea!"

The bell rang and Jack started walking Grace to class.

"What is it?"

"If you think cheer-leading is so easy, then I challenge you. You have to come to one practice today after-school."

"I doubt Coach will let me-"

"I'll talk to him! But come on you totally have to do this," she said, giving him the best puppy dog face she could manage.

"Grace I don't exactly look good in a skirt. I don't have the legs for it."

"Jack there are male cheerleaders," she chuckled.

He knew he was going to regret this but he couldn't resist his girlfriend's smile, "Fine. But if Coach says no-"

"Oh he won't. I can be _very _persuasive," she smirked.

"Why do I feel like that had a double meaning?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled as they finally arrived to her first period class. Before she got in he called her again.

"What is it?"

"If I have to try cheer for a day, then you have to try football tomorrow."

"Hmm," she tapped her fingers on her chin and then shrugged, "Sure whatever. I'm a good runner anyway, and that's pretty much all I have to do is run around and chase some ball."

"Oh you're so gonna pay for that," he smirked.

"No you're gonna-"

"Miss Bowman! Please get to your seat!" At the sound of her teacher's voice she found herself quickly making her way towards her desk as Jack headed off to his class. She couldn't help but smile. Jack was going to find out that cheer-leading just wasn't that easy.

**So this is definitely something different! I don't typically write stories like this, but I just felt the need to write something more lighthearted. Secret Life is filled with so much drama, but I just wanted to write something where there wasn't too much of that. This will probably be like a two or three shot. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bring It On

**Bring It On **

As the day continued, lunch time finally came around. Grace was sitting next to Jack and his two best friends Jason and Jesse. They were from the football team and Grace was honestly getting bored. They talked about football for thirty minutes straight and Grace found herself checking her phone every few minutes.

"Yeah practice should be pretty hard this week. Coach has been on my tail lately," Jesse said.

"I know! He's been pushing me hard ever since I came late one day to practice. I tried to tell that I have this medical program class after-school, but he said football should come first," Jason groaned.

He turned around to look at Grace, who was playing with her phone and not really paying attention, or at least he thought she wasn't.

"Hey you guys are in for a treat tomorrow after-school," he lowered his voice a little.

Jesse and Jason looked at him in curiosity but Jason was the first to ask, "What are you talking about Jack?"

"I got my girlfriend to try playing football," he chuckled, "She thinks it should be easy. Watch the minute I tell her what she has to do she's going to give up."

The rest of the group laughed, and the fact that Grace had put her phone down and had been listening to them the whole time seemed to go unnoticed. She cleared her throat and the guys looked at her.

Jack was a little surprised, "Um, hey babe!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I heard you Jack!"

Jesse and Jason laughed even harder and Jesse smiled at Jack, "Guess you're busted."

"I'm so going to prove you wrong Jack. I happen to be extremely fit," she stated, a small pout on her face.

Jack smiled and leaned towards her and gave her a kiss, "Yeah babe you're really fit, for other stuff, not like football though." He held up her arm, "I mean look at your arm, where's the muscle?"

She smacked his hand away, "Would you put my arm down Jack! And I happen to have plenty of muscle. I'm just not all bulky like you. Sorry that I don't go around looking like the Hulk."

His friends laughed at him again and Jason held up a finger, "That's one point for Grace, sorry Jack."

"And just so you guys know," she turned her attention to Jesse and Jason this time, "Jack's trying cheer-leading today after school."

Jack's eyes widened, "Grace!"

"What it's true? Plus you had no problem telling them my business," she smirked, and then she leaned in towards his two friends, "So if you guys are looking for something _really_ funny, you should come watch him make a fool of himself today."

The two guys laughed and shook their heads at Jack.

Jason practically doubled over with laughter, "Jack! What are you doing with yourself man?"

He sighed in defeat and shook his head, "I don't know man, I don't know."

()()()

It was the last period of the day and the bell rang all too quickly. After talking with his science teacher about how he was failing his class, he made his way down the hall of Grant High and found himself walking towards the gym where they usually held their cheer practices. The Coach had been so amused with the idea that he allowed it, and Jack was surprised. Coach was supposed to be helping him get out of it, not encouraging him to do it.

"Well you know cheer-leading can help bring up your strength, and since we have no practice today, it's best that you do something to keep up that agility boy," he remembered his Coach saying.

He groaned as he saw Grace opening the door. She was smiling and trying not to laugh as she let him in. She turned to her friends and they giggled slightly as they saw Jack standing their awkwardly. She walked over to the head of the cheer team and introduced Jack, "Shawn, this is my boyfriend Jack Pappas. He's going to go ahead and try a few things today in cheer. He thinks it's easy so please, give him a hard time."

Shawn smiled, "Nice to meet you Jack. I'm Shawn as Grace said, Shawn Johnson. Let's get started!"

She looked him up and down to see if he was wearing the appropriate clothing and he wasn't, "There are some clothes in the guys' locker room that are clean and ready to go. You can change back when you're done here. Um, Peter! Why don't you show Jack where the locker room is?"

Peter led Jack to the locker room and Jack's eyes widened at the clothes he was given, "Um, aren't these a little too short?"

The shorts would barely hit his knees and he felt awkward. He was also given a plan white shirt. Peter smiled and winked at Jack, "The shorter the better!"

Jack shuddered as Peter ran off. He changed into his clothes quickly and as he walked out and back to the gym, he felt naked.

"Jack you look great!" she giggled.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Alright Grace I get it, cheer-leading is hard."

"You haven't even tried it yet!"

"I just want to go home."

"So you're just gonna chicken out then?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes! I'm a chicken, bock!" He imitated the chicken nose and flapped his arms like a chicken would do. She giggled and then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss, "Don't be a sour puss ok? Just try it out. You agreed to this after all."

He groaned, "I wish I hadn't."

"Yeah but you did, so let's get going sexy!" She winked as he walked over towards the head cheerleader she smacked his butt and laughed. This was going to be one long practice, Jack thought to himself.

"Ok Jack, we're going to start you off with something simple ok?"

He shrugged, "Alright what is it?"

"Grace! How about you work on him with that cheer that we did at the pep rally?"

"Oh right!" She turned her attention to Jack, "Ok this one is really easy. All you have to do is-"

She stopped for a second and looked around. Then she looked down at her own hands and handed him her pom poms, "Wait here! You can use these."

"Grace," he groaned.

"Fine! Fine! I'll use them. Now repeat after me alright?"

She started off a simple cheer, moving her hands in the appropriate places.

"Our team is red hot! Let's show 'em what we got. We got the spirit! Come on let's hear it! LANCERS! LANCERS! LANCERS! LET'S GO LANCERS!" She stopped cheering and looked over at him.

"Alright, ready to try that?"

"Uh I don't know Grace-"

"Come on you'll be fine."

"Just move your hands like this," she instructed him, throwing her hands up, and then and back down. She worked on his positioning until it looked somewhat decent, and when he finally got it, she had him recite the cheer.

"Uh alright...Our team is red hot? Let's show 'em what we got? We got the spirit...Come on let's hear it. LANCERS! LANCERS! LANCERS! LET'S GO LANCERS!" By the end of the cheer he was actually getting into it and Grace giggled, "See I knew you could get it."

The whole team clapped for him and he felt himself smiling. Wait what the heck was he doing? This was cheer. He wasn't into cheer, he loved football. Well of course I don't actually want to do cheer, he thought to himself, but it was definitely easier than I thought it would be. Hm, guess Grace was wrong after all.

"Ok now that you've got down the easy stuff, you can come and try to keep up with us in a routine that we're working on."

He didn't pay too much attention to what she was saying, "Sure, bring it on!"

"Ooh! Someone's confident," she giggled, "Well we'll see."

Just then the door opened and in came Jesse and Jason. Jesse was laughing again, "Jason you owe me 10 bucks man! I knew he would come."

Jason groaned and handed him the money, "I thought he would bail on her. Jack! What the hell are you doing?"

He felt the nerves kick in. Seeing his team mates here, laughing their butts off at him was enough to make him want to run out of the room. But he was a football player, with the utter most confidence, and so he tried his best to embrace it, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm practicing for cheer!"

The guys only laughed harder, and then they moved out of the way and Jack was surprised to see Joe Hampton standing there, a smile on his face.

As Shawn was teaching them new choreography, Jack quickly jogged over to the guys, "What is he doing here?" He pointed to Joe who had a camera in his hand. Joe looked at Jack's attire and snapped a picture, "I overhead you guys talking today at lunch, and since I got busted for 'gambling' at school, I decided to join year book and participate in the school newspaper. When I found out about this I knew I just had to get pictures," he snapped another picture and Jack covered himself, "Would you stop!"

"Hey I'm just trying to make Grant High interesting."

"Oh yeah, like this place isn't interesting enough. Everything crazy goes on here."

"Yes, including you doing cheer," he retorted, snapping another picture.

"Gees can you at least turn the flash off?" he growled.

Grace ran over to Jack and tugged at his arm, "Hurry up Jack! The music is starting."

Before he could say anything more she was already dragging him back towards the cheer mats, and the music began.

**[Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani]**

_**Uh huh this my s*****_

_**All the girls stomp your feet like this**_

_**A few times I've been around that track **_

_**So it's not just gonna happen like that **_

_**Cause I aint no hollaback girl **_

_**I aint no hollaback girl **_

Jason and Jesse were laughing as they watched Jack try to keep up with the music and the dance moves. He was failing miserably, and he was late with every step. Joe just sat there and took more pictures as Jesse and Jason shouted encouraging words through their laughter, "Come on Jack! You got this. Work that mat!"

The music quickly changed for the next part of their routine and Jack felt himself groaning as he realized what song it was.

**[Don't Cha by Pussy Cat Dolls]**

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me**_

_**Don't cha (don't cha ya baby)**_

_**Don't cha**_

The scene was all too much. Jack's friends watched as he stumbled attempting to do back flips and round offs that he was unsuccessful with.

"I hope you got some good pictures man," Jesse laughed as he looked over at Joe who was equally amused.

The music changed for the final time and Jack actually watched in amazement as they lifted the girls up and they flew in the air, looking elegant and graceful.

**[Airplanes by Haley Williams & Eminem]**

_**Can we pretend that airplanes and the night skies are like shooting stars**_

_**I can really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night skies are like shooting stars!**_

_**I can really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now **_

The dance ended beautifully, and the whole team clapped for each other. That was the end of practice, and Jack was glad. It'd been a long day. Jesse and Jason took off, and Joe Hampton made his way out as well. Jack still couldn't believe that Joe had taken pictures, but then again that was just like the kid. Once he was done changing he saw Grace standing there, waiting for him.

"Sorry I gave you such a hard time, but the look on you face was priceless Jack," she didn't laugh this time she just smiled at him.

"Well I can definitely say that I learned something today."

"Oh yeah what's that? That cheer-leading is a great sport and requires hard work?"

He shrugged, "Nope! That you Grace, are a _dangerous _person."

She chuckled, "I guess you could say that."

"I know I can. Grace Bowman is not one to be messed with when it comes to cheer."

She laughed and they walked out of the gym hand in hand, "Come on let's go to Diary Shack or something. I'm starving!"

"Yeah and you're going to need to eat up if you're going to football practice."

Grace groaned, she had almost forgotten. How was she going to survive?

**So the next chapter should be the last one. I'm finding this really interesting to write. Sorry if the whole cheer thing wasn't that realistic. I've never done cheer so I don't really know what it's like. Anyway I also wanted to say that I don't think there is anything wrong with male cheer leading. I have a guy friend who is in cheer leading and I think it's really cool. This is just my take on what these characters would think of it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Fight To The Finish

**Fight to the Finish**

Friday after school, Grace met Jack out on the football field. Of course Grace didn't actually want to do it, but she was determined to prove to Jack that she could do this when in reality, she could probably play football as well as he could cheer. She dressed in a pair of black sweats, and a jersey that she had decorated herself. It was pink and sparkly and over that was Jack's football jacket. Adrian had tagged along with her, much to her dismay.

"Grace do you really need me here? Ricky's coming over tonight and I have a essay that's due first thing tomorrow," she groaned.

"Yes! I need you here for moral support. I would do this for you."

She rolled her eyes, "I would never ask you to do this for me."

Grace just ignored her, "It will only take an hour tops."

Jack was talking to all of his friends when he saw her and Adrian walking towards them. He smiled and checked her attire, "Looks like you're good to go."

"Great I-"

He squinted his eyes a little, "Uh Grace?"

"What?"

"It's wrong."

"What are you talking about Jack?"

He pointed to her jersey but she was still confused, "What you don't like the jersey? I decorated it myself you know, gave it a little sparkle."

He laughed, "No, the jersey's fine but you spelled football wrong."

Grace looked down at her shirt and everyone started laughing. She realized that Jack was right she had spelled jersey wrong. In big sparkly pink letters were the words,** FUTBOL**. She must have been out of it when she wrote that. She had been up all night again to study for tests and stuff and by the time she got around to decorating the jersey, she was exhausted.

"Darn it!" she groaned, but they kept laughing.

She pouted, "You guys this isn't funny."

Adrian smirked, "Don't worry about it Grace, just add _americano _to the end of it and pretend you're Mexican."

This only made the group laugh harder.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Jack and he stopped chuckling, clearing his throat a little.

"Alright are you ready for this?"

"Yeah let's go."

As Adrian watched from the sidelines Grace was led by Jack to the center of the field.

"So what are we doing first?"

He smirked, "We're starting you off with a light exercise. The tackle dummy."

Jason started laughing, "Dude there's no way she's going to be able to-"

"I know, I know I just wanna see dude," he laughed.

Jason suddenly grew serious and Jack rolled his eyes, he was going to mention some medical thing again, "Just be careful alright. Make sure she doesn't pull anything. As a future doctor-"

"Yeah yeah I got it."

He turned his attention back to his girlfriend, "This is the tackle dummy." He pointed to dummy and continued explaining, "All you have to do is push it across the field."

She laughed, "Are you serious?"

He shrugged, "Yup."

She rubbed her hands together, "Well this should be easy. Do I start now?"

Jack suppressed a chuckle and moved out of her way, "Whenever you're ready."

She drew in a deep breath as she walked over towards the tackle dummy. She honestly didn't think it would be too hard. All she had to do was push the thing, and she had a lot of strength from cheer. She shook her hands a little bit and then with all of her effort, she pushed the tackle dummy.

It didn't move, not even a little bit.

Jack, Jason, and Jesse were all watching her as she tried desperately to move the thing, but she couldn't.

"Dude this is hilarious. How long do you think it will take before she gives up?" Jesse asked.

Jack wasn't paying attention to the two of them though; he was steady watching Grace, who refused to stop pushing the tackle dummy. She definitely has persistence, he thought to himself. When ten minutes passed, he could see that she was close to ready to give up. He was bewildered by the hurt expression on her face. Was she really that upset that she couldn't move a tackle dummy? But then he thought of Grace's personality. She had told him on more than one occasion that she could move mountains if she wanted to. He didn't understand it, and she didn't bother explaining it to him either.

He nudged Jesse to get his attention and Jesse looked over at Jack, "What's up? Dude she's lasting way longer than I thought she would."

"I know man, which is why I want you to do something."

He mumbled the plan to him quietly and Jesse smiled, "You're whipped man."

He sighed, "I know, but just go do it yeah?"

"Alright, alright," he put his hands up in defensive mode and then he jogged over to the center of the field being careful to not be seen by Grace.

()()()

Jack walked over to Grace who had still been struggling. She finally let go of the tackle dummy and let out an exasperated breath, "I give up! I can't do it!"

He handed her some water and she drank it almost too quickly. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you giving up? I thought Grace Bowman never gives up. She can move mountains after all," he teased. He knew it would get some type of reaction out of her, and he was right, it got just the one she needed.

"Ok fine, one more time."

She drew in a deep breath and then pushed the tackle dummy with all her might. Her eyes widened in shock as she kept pushing and it actually moved.

"Jack! Jack! I'm really doing it!"

He nodded and clapped his hands but only he, Adrian, the Coach, and the other football players could see the whole picture. Jesse was pulling the tackle dummy from the other side and Grace was smiling. She really thought she was doing all of this. He felt none the happier for her.

When they were done with that she ran over to him, hugged him, and then stuck her tongue out, "See I told you football is no big deal!"

"Says the girl who wanted to give up just a few minutes ago," he laughed.

"But I still did it didn't I?"

He looked at her for a second and then smiled, "Yeah babe, you did."

For a second they didn't say anything, they just stared at each other, but then the coach blew the whistle and they walked over towards him.

He went over to the coach to grab his attention, "Hey, can we play a free game before we get down to the real practice?"

The Coach looked at him sternly, "Jack, we need to be prepared for our next game. We don't have time to play around."

"Hey you should have thought about that before you made me practice cheer," he told him.

The Coach glared and he cleared his throat, "Sir."

The Coach sighed, "Alright, one free game. I'm guessing your little girlfriend is going to be in this one?"

"Yeah it shouldn't take too long. I mean I explained the game to her yesterday but she still doesn't get it."

"Alright then, let's get this over with."

Everyone got into their correct positions and Jack could hear his football team snickering as he handed Grace the ball, "You'll start us off. Just remember what I told you." To be honest he was trying to hold back some laughs himself. He already had the image of Grace trying to play football in his head. She wouldn't be able to make it.

()()()

Jack watched as Grace positioned herself in a squatting position and was ready to throw the ball towards him. Before they started Jack looked to one of the football players on the side of him. He was staring blatantly at Grace and he frowned, "Dude really?"

He looked up at him, "Sorry dude but Grace is pretty-"

"She's _my _girlfriend. Just look at something else alright?"

"Gees, no need to throw a little pissy fit," he laughed and then they started the game.

Once the game started, Grace successfully managed to throw the ball to Jack, well successful isn't exactly the right word. The ball would have fallen straight on the ground if Jack hadn't had such a good catch.

They started the game off and Grace found herself already becoming confused, but she managed to keep a smile on her face. She was determined to prove that she could do this. Why? She wasn't really sure. After all it was just football, but Grace always had this urge to push herself no matter what she did.

The ball was thrown to her just slow enough for her to catch it.

"Run Grace!" She could hear her boyfriend saying this numerous times but where to run to, Grace had no idea. Right, the end zone! She groaned, but which way was the end zone? She started running towards what she thought was the end zone, and she could feel people crowding up on her. She desperately tried to run faster, and then she saw Jason out of the corner of her eye. He was on her tail and just when she was ready to give up, somehow he wasn't there anymore. Someone must have pushed him out of the way, and then a pair of arms lifted her up and she squealed.

Of course it was Jack. She laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Apparently attempting to teach you how to play football," he laughed as he let her down, "Babe."

"Yes?"

"You ran towards your opponent's end zone," he practically roared with laughter, and surprisingly she started laughing too.

"Yeah I guess football isn't exactly my thing," she chuckled.

"Well if it helps, cheer isn't exactly my thing."

They smiled.

Coach blew his whistle again, "Alright, alright! Enough of the games." He walked over towards Grace and Jack, "Grace time for you to go home, Jack you stay, we need to work on a few things."

"I'll get a ride from Adrian," she smiled and then they said their goodbyes.

()()()

Adrian ended up driving Grace home and they talked on the way there.

"Sorry you must have been so bored today. I just need someone to come with me for this," Grace told her.

Adrian smiled, "Please! This was way better than staying at home and waiting for Ricky."

Grace raised an eyebrow at her, "I don't get it. You were complaining when we got there and now-"

"That was before I saw you make a fool out of yourself," she chuckled.

Grace laughed, "You're just such a great friend Adrian."

"I know! Dude I laughed so hard when you tried to push that football dummy."

Grace looked at Adrian with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean? I _did _push that football dummy. It took me a little while but I still did it."

This only made Adrian laugh harder, "Grace! You seriously think that you pushed that heavy thing all by yourself?"

"Yes! Who else could have done it Adrian?"

Adrian rolled her eyes at Grace. She was so naive, "Oh come on Grace, you really don't know?"

Silence.

Adrian sighed, "Jack told one of his friends to pull the dummy from the front so it would seem like you were pushing it."

Her jaw practically dropped to the floor, "But why would he-"

"Probably because of that stupid pout you had on your face," she shrugged, "He just wanted to make you happy."

She found herself smiling at this and then Adrian pulled to a stop as she arrived at her house, "By the way Grace, you and Jack are disgustingly adorable."

She laughed, "Thanks Adrian!"

She rolled her eyes, "No problem. I'll see you later alright?"

"Ok, see you later Adrian. Good luck with Ricky tonight."

Once she got out Adrian drove off and Grace made her way inside her house. Well, these past two days had certainly been interesting, she thought.

**Sorry this would have been updated sooner but I've been so busy with tests and school work. Anyway, I really tried hard to read about football and stuff so that I could do this last part justice, but I just didn't understand it, so this is what came out of it ahaha. Sorry if it really didn't make sense. Football is just so confusing though! Anyway thanks to everyone who read this. I know Grace/Jack aren't exactly the most popular couple in Secret Life, but I just wanted to write something about them. **


End file.
